


Winter's Night-In With Tom

by under_them_skies_of_blue



Series: Tom Petty Bullet Fics [2]
Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: at least it's longer than the last one, still just trying my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_them_skies_of_blue/pseuds/under_them_skies_of_blue
Summary: Another fluffy bullet fic, this time about a cozy night-in with Tom!





	Winter's Night-In With Tom

\- An initial decision upon opening the door that it’s far too cold to go out, the two of you preferring to stay inside where it’s warm (and where it’s socially acceptable to cuddle!)

\- Not being able to decide whether to curl up on the couch and watch movies or sprawl out in the floor and play board games

\- Deciding to do both, board games first

\- Having trouble setting up the board because somebody didn’t put up the pieces right last time, and now a bunch of them are missing, leaving you with only enough multicolored game pieces for one person to play the game

\- Tom deciding that the thumbtacks in the junk drawer are a perfect replacement for the missing pieces and being so proud of his solution until you tell him he has to play with the thumbtacks, it’s his fault the pieces went missing in the first place after all, and that you’re playing with the remaining game pieces

\- You finding it hard to resist the pouty face and puppy dog eyes he gives you, trying desperately to get you to let him use the game pieces

\- “I’m gonna prick my fingers!” 

\- “Well, you should have thought about that when you put the game up last time!”

\- Tom accepting his fate and playing with the thumbtacks, pouting all the while, but you can see the smile in his eyes

\- Hearing him chuckle playfully when he’s able to put you back and advance ahead of you in the game

\- You cheering when you get to do the same, not noticing his eyes light up and the soft smile that crosses his face at your reaction

\- The two of you laughing when he mentions how silly you guys must look right now, two grown adults sprawled out on the floor playing a kid’s game

\- The game ending (Tom won, but in his celebration of victory, he took your face in his hands and peppered it with kisses, so who’s the real winner here?) and the two of you settling in on the couch with some popcorn and a big blanket to watch some movies

\- Cuddles. Lots and lots of cuddles.

\- So much cuddling that neither one of you is paying attention to the movie anymore, both your minds too wrapped up in each other to care about what’s happening on the screen

\- The two of you stealing kisses from the other periodically, furthering your distraction from the movie and your interest in each other

\- Quick, stolen kisses turning into longer, more passionate kisses

\- You looking into his sky blue eyes, feeling safer and more loved than you’ve ever felt in your life, the movie now completely forgotten

\- You resting your head on his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, the feeling of his hand running up and down your back, and a soft, sweet ‘I love you’


End file.
